Some lighting fixtures such as suspended light fixtures may emit light upward and downward relative to the lighting fixture. Other types of light fixtures emit light either upward or downward relative to the lighting fixture. In some cases, it may be desirable to change the distribution of light by controlling the amount of light that exits the housing of the lighting fixture through an upper opening, a lower opening, or both.
To illustrate, the amount of light that exists through one or more openings of the housing of a lighting fixture may be set/adjusted to produce a desired overall distribution of light from the lighting fixture. For example, a metal cover may be used to cover a portion of the upper opening of a housing of a lighting fixture to control the amount of light that exists through an upper opening of the housing. However, in some cases, a metal cover may not allow a precise control over the amount and section of the opening of a lighting fixture that is covered by the metal cover.
Thus, in some applications, a shield that enables a more precise control over the sections of an opening of a light fixture that are covered to control the amount and distribution of light emitted by the light fixture may be desirable.